Damals war es Liebe
by alfiri
Summary: Lily ist in einer schrecklichen Situation, die glücklicherweise nur manche Mädchen erleiden. Doch zum Glück gibt es jemanden, auf den sie sich verlassen kann [halbes M - halb rape]
1. Damals war es Liebe

Ok, ich habe mal versucht, etwas zu schreiben, was nicht lustig oder nachdenklich, sondern einfach... angsty ist. Ich weiß, es ist nur ein One-Shot, aber über Reviews freu ich mich trotzdem!  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR. Naja, Cassy und der Arithmantiklehrer nicht, aber der Rest. - Ach ja, die bescheuerte Idee kommt auch von mir.

Ein großes Sorry an zwei meiner Lehrer, aus deren Namen ich den Namen des Arithmantiklehrers gebastelt habe! Sie sind nicht so, wirklich, ich schätze Sie beide als Lehrer sehr! Bitte verzeiehen Sie mir, aber meine Phantasie erlaubt es mir nicht, eigene Namen zu erfinden!

* * *

**Damals war es Liebe**

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihn immer abblitzen lässt", zischte Cassy Miller ihrer besten Freundin Lily Evans zu, als James Potter zwinkernd an ihnen vorbeigegangen war. „Er sieht doch wirklich gut aus! Und er versucht jetzt schon, seit 4 Jahren mit dir auszugehen!"

Lilys Blick verhärtete sich. „Ich hab es dir jetzt schon tausend Mal erklärt, Cassy. Ich mag ihn einfach nicht. Sieh dir doch an, was er mit Snape macht, oder welche Streiche er schon allein dir gespielt hat. Wie kann man ihn nur mögen?"

Cassy gab wie immer dieselbe Antwort. „Aber er bemüht sich so um dich!" Langsam verzweifelte sie, da Lily, die ja genau wie sie in der siebten Jahrgangsstufe in Hogwarts war, noch nie mit einem Jungen ausgegangen war. Und dabei ließ James nie eine Gelegenheit aus, um ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen.

„Es interessiert mich nicht. Und nun beeil dich ein wenig, wir kommen noch zu spät zu Arithmantik.

Cassy tat so, als würde sie sich in ihr Arithmantikbuch übergeben. Lily runzelte die Stirn.

„Das habe ich gesehen. Du hättest es ja nicht wählen brauchen", fügte sie mit einem fiesen Lächeln hinzu.

„Das ist gemein, Lily! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es nur wegen Professor Krudowski gewählt habe! Ich wusste ja nicht, dass dieses blöde Fach so verdammt schwer ist!"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn Cassy so dumm war, Arithmantik zu wählen, nur weil sie in den Lehrer verliebt war (wie fast alle Mädchen auf Hogwarts), hätte sie sich ja nicht Hals über Kopf in dieses Fach stürzen müssen.

„Als Hausaufgabe lösen Sie bitte die Aufgaben eins bis fünf auf der Seite Neununddreißig. Miss Evans, können Sie bitte noch kurz hier bleiben?" Prof. Krudowski ging hinter sein Pult und holte einige Dokumente heraus, während Lily sich mit Cassy in der großen Halle verabredete.

Lily packte ihr Buch und ihr Pergament sorgsam in ihre Schultasche und steckte die Feder an der Seite rein. Sie verabschiedete sich noch von ein paar Nachzüglern und ging dann zum Lehrerpult. Eine ganze Weile stand sie nur da, und beobachtete, wie ihr Lehrer etwas auf ein Pergament schrieb, während draußen vor der Tür die Schüler auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen waren.

„Was er wohl von mir will", dachte Lily und wippte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ob sich meine Leistungen verschlechtert haben? Oder vielleicht will er mich bitten, Cassy Nachhilfe zu geben."

Sie setzte gerade zu weiteren phantasievollen Gründen an, als ihr der Professor aufstand und sie anlächelte. Er war sehr viel größer als Lily und seine Muskeln spannten sich in seinem Umhang. Wenn er nicht ihr Lehrer gewesen wäre, hätte Lily darüber die Nase gerümpft.

„Miss Evans", sagte er leise, mit einer Stimme, die Lily einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Er kam um sein Pult herum und ging langsam auf Lily zu.

„Sie sind sehr begabt, wissen sie das?" Er lächelte immer noch.

Lily fühlte sich unwohl.

„Ich frage mich, ob sie diese Begabung in allen Bereichen ihres Lebens besitzen." Er war nun nur noch eine halbe Armlänge von Lily entfernt. Und er kam näher.

„Miss Evans…", sagte er erneut und seine Hand öffnete den obersten Knopf ihrer Schuluniform.

Lily war vor Schreck wie zu Eis erstarrt. Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu schreien, doch kein Laut drang aus ihrer Kehle.

„Nein!", dachte sie. „Das darf nicht wahr sein! Er ist doch ein Lehrer!"

Ihr Lehrer hatte nun ihre Bluse vollständig geöffnet. Lily ließ ihre Tasche fallen.

„Wie schön, dass sie so offen sind", murmelte er und trennte ihren BH mit einem Diffindo-Zauber. „Sicher ist aber sicher…", meinte er dann. Er sagte etwas für Lily unverständliches, und sie spürte keinen Drang mehr, wegzulaufen, zu schreien, sich zu wehren.

„Immer ich", murmelte James, als er mit der Nachricht von Prof. Trewlaney durch die Gänge hastete. „Die andern sitzen jetzt bequem beim Mittagessen, und ich darf dem ollen Krudowski einen Brief geben, in dem wahrscheinlich eh nur steht, dass sein Ende gekommen ist. Immer ich!"

Er bog um die Ecke in den Arithmantikflur ein. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde mit alten Zauberern, die vor Tafeln mit schwierigen Formeln schliefen oder die über Bücher und Pergamenten grübelten.

Schließlich hatte James das Klassenzimmer des Arithmantiklehrers erreicht.

Er hob die Hand, um zu klopfen, dachte dann aber: „Der ist eh nicht da" und öffnete die Tür schwungvoll.

Was er da sah, ließ ihn würgen. Lily Evans, seine Lily, stand mit leeren Augen und ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck an einen kleinen Tisch gelehnt und Prof. Krudowski begrabschte sie!

Ehe James wusste, was er tat oder hätte tun müssen, zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Stupor!" Der Lehrer klappte in sich zusammen, und James rannte zu Lily. Da stand sie, halbnackt, und plötzlich trat das Leben in ihre Augen zurück und Tränen flossen aus ihnen heraus.

„Lily, nicht doch!", rief James und hob Lilys Umhang auf, der wenige Meter entfernt neben ihr lag. „Hier, zieh das an."

Immer noch wortlos hüllte sich Lily in den Umhang. Dann fing sie an, richtig zu weinen. Sie stürzte zu James, umschlang ihn und weinte seinen Pullunder mit Gryffindorwappen voll. James streichelte ihr beruhigend über das rote Haar.

„Jetzt wird alles wieder gut…" flüsterte er und führte sie raus aus dem Raum, in der ihr schlimmster Albtraum wahr wurde.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu schlimm... Also die Geschichte, nicht die Handlung oO 


	2. Chapter 2

_Also, erstmal muss ich sagen, dass ich sehr erstaunt bin, dass so viele die Geschichte lesen! Es sollte ja eigentlich nur ein Oneshot werden, aber mit diesem zweiten Kapitel finde ich es irgendwie auch abgeschlossener..._

* * *

Lily starrte missmutig auf ihren Haferbrei. Die graue Pampe sah wirklich interessanter aus als die Gesichter, die sich in der Großen Halle immer wieder zu ihr umwendeten.

Cassy sah ihre Freundin aufmunternd an. „Freu dich doch, Lily… Krudowski steht heute vor Gericht. Er wird dich wahrscheinlich nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen!"

Lily blickte nicht auf, sondern nahm sich ihr Orangensaftglas und zählte die Orangenstückchen.

Cassy seufzte und gab es auf. Sie sah sich nach James um. Der legte ungefähr dasselbe Verhalten an den Tag wie ihre beste Freundin.

Als es schellte, packten sie ihre Sachen und gingen zum Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Unterricht. Lily mit gesenktem Kopf, Cassy ihr immer wieder Seitenblicke zuwerfend.

Prof. Sherman verspätete sich.

„Weißt du, was ich glaube, Lily?"

Lily machte keine Anstalten, Cassys Gedanken erfahren zu wollen.

„Ich glaube, das war Schicksal. Also, nicht das mit Krudowski, sondern dass James dich gefunden hat! Ohne ihn wärst du jetzt… ähm…"

Lily hob langsam den Kopf. „Cassy, das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich. So etwas wie Schicksal gibt es nicht." Es war das erste Mal seit Stunden, dass sie etwas sagte.

Cassy hatte solches Mitleid mit ihr. Lily hatte Krudowski noch nie ausstehen können, aber wer hätte das schon ahnen können?

„Wenn es kein Schicksal war, war es eben die Liebe. Punkt."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Du spinnst doch. Es gibt keine solchen übernatürlichen Gottheiten, die über die Leben der Menschen bestimmen."

„Und Magie gibt es auch nicht?", fragte Cassy halb ironisch und zeichnete mit ihrem Zauberstab eine kleine Blume für Lily. „Die Kunst des Wahrsagens und der Astronomie? Die Fähigkeit, Dinge schweben zu lassen oder in etwas völlig anderes zu verwandeln? Das alles ist nicht unmöglich, in mancher Augen nur sehr unwahrscheinlich!"

Lily starrte wieder auf ihr Pergament. Cassy fragte sich, ob sie ihr überhaupt zugehört hatte, doch das hatte sie. Während der Unterrichtsstunde dachte sie darüber nach.

„James, jetzt hör doch auf so zu gucken als würde dir Dumbledore Nachsitzen bis an dein Lebensende androhen", zischte Sirius und schaute dabei weiterhin nach vorne. Bei Prof. Sherman durfte man (selbst wenn man ein Rumtreiber war) kein Unheil anrichten. Sie hatte die Klasse schon am Anfang des ersten Schuljahres über ihre Erziehungsmethoden informiert, und diese Rede hatte sowohl die Worte „monatelang Nachsitzen" als auch „an Daumen aufhängen" enthalten.

James schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er musste nachdenken.

Warum hatte er Krudowski nicht einen schlimmeren Fluch aufgehalst, als ihn nur mit dem Schockzauber zu belegen? Er könnte ihn jetzt immer noch umbringen, und zwar ohne Zauberstab und nur mit der Hilfe seiner Hände. Wie hatte er das Lily nur antun können! Dieses Schwein!

Sie waren direkt zu McGonagall gerannt, Lily immer noch in ihrem Umhang eingehüllt und James mit brennenden Augen. Er konnte sich noch genau an jenen Tag erinnern.

-

„Komm schon, Lily, beeil dich!" James zog Lily an ihrem Handgelenk durch die ausgestorbenen Flure. Ab und zu schluchzte sie auf. Draußen begann es zu regnen. So dunkel wie ihre Gedanken war der Himmel, schwarz von Wolken gefüllt mit Blitzen und Donner. Der Wind pfiff auch in den Korridoren und schien sie voranzutreiben.

Endlich kamen sie im Büro von Prof. McGonagall an. James ließ Lily los und begann wie wild an der Tür zu klopfen.

„Was zum Teufel-", hörten sie McGonagalls Stimme. „Schon gut, herein!"

James riss die Tür auf und schmetterte sie zur Seite, sodass eine der kleinen Scheiben zerbrach.

„Mr. Potter!", brauste die Professorin mit dem strengen Dutt auf. „Wie können Sie es-"

„Wie kann er es wagen?", schrie daraufhin James und zog Lily nach vorne, damit McGonagall sie richtig sehen konnte. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie fasste sich entsetzt an die Brust. „Miss – Miss Evans!", brachte sie schließlich heraus, während Lilys Tränen immer noch unaufhaltsam an ihren Wangen hinunterflossen. „Was ist geschehen?"

-

„Schau mal Lily. Ich habe dein Lieblingsbuch aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen!", rief Cassy freudig und schwenkte ein abgegriffenes Exemplar einer „Geschichte von Hogwarts".

„Ja. Toll", meinte Lily ohne jeden Ton in ihrer Stimme und stierte weiterhin ins Feuer.

Doch so schnell gab Cassy nicht auf.

„Weißt du, wen ich auf dem Rückweg getroffen habe?"

Lily regte sich nicht.

„Snape. Er meinte so was wie: ‚Gryffindors lesen die Geschichte von Hogwarts?' Und dann hab' ich gesagt: ‚Natürlich, schließlich leben wir dort!' Woraufhin er gesagt hat: ‚Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass ihr überhaupt lesen könnt.' Dann ist er mit wehendem Umhang in der Bücherei verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht" Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schief. „Er ist mir unheimlich; Schon allein die Art, wie er geht und wie er einen im Vorübergehen anstarrt" Sie drückte das Buch an sich und schüttelte sich, um ihrer Abscheu Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Echt gruselig!"

-

Lily brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie saß auf dem großen, roten Sessel am Kamin, eingepackt in einen schottengemusterten Morgenmantel ihrer Lehrerin und wippte leicht vor und zurück.

„Miss Evans, Sie müssen mir schon erzählen, was geschehen ist", beharrte McGonagall und seufzte.

„Es ist doch klar, was geschehen ist! Dieses Monster wollte sie vergewaltigen!", schrie James.

„Mr. Potter!", warf die Professorin ein, ohne ihren Blick von dem zitternden Mädchen abzuwenden. „Stimmt das, Miss Evans?"

Zuerst blieb Lily still, dann hustete sie verschnupft und nickte vorsichtig mit dem Kopf. James ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. McGonagall atmete einmal tief ein und aus, womöglich, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Schließlich nahm sie mit fahriger Hand ihren Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und ein Stapel Kleidung erschien auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Ziehen Sie das an, Miss Evans. Mr. Potter, gehen Sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und-"

„Den Teufel werd' ich tun!", fuhr James seiner Hauslehrerin dazwischen. „Ich lasse Lily nicht allein!"

-

„James? Haaaalloooo?"

Sirius schwenkte seine Hand vor James Augen. „Es ist schon zwei Uhr durch? Willst du vielleicht hier warten, bis wir morgen – oder besser gesagte heute – früh in der ersten Stunde Verwandlung haben, oder hattest du vor, um sechs Uhr noch 'ne Stunde zu schlafen?"

„Ach, lass mich in Ruhe", murrte James.

„Komm schon", meinte Sirius, in der vollen Hoffnung, von James noch einen Aufsatz abzuschreiben. „Du schläfst, schreibst morgen früh Verwandlung und Krudowski bekommt seine Strafe!"

„Das ist es ja gerade!", schnauzte James die gegenüberliegende Wand an. „Ich weiß nicht, zu was er verurteilt wurde! Ich kann einfach nicht schlafen, solange ich nicht Bescheid weiß!"

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Dann bleib hier eben sitzen…" Er stieg müde die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. „Schreib ich eben von Remus ab."

-

„Guten Morgen, Guten Morgen!", hallte Dumbledores Stimme durch die Große Halle. Alarmiert ließen die Schüler von ihren Toasts und Cornflakes ab und sahen zum Lehrertisch. Der Schulleiter war aufgestanden und blickte in die Runde.

„Ich werdet euch sicher Fragen, warum euch schon so früh am Mittwochmorgen behellige (vereinzeltes unterdrücktes Murmel breitete sich unter den Schülern aus), und ich werde euch wirklich nicht lange aufhalten. Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt haben werdet, ist Professor Krudowski, Lehrer – oder eher ehemaliger Lehrer – für Arithmantik, seit mehreren Wochen nicht mehr bei uns ich. Der Grund tut nichts zur Sache (mehrere Schüler drehten sich unverhohlen nach Lily um – natürlich wusste fast jeder über den Vorfall Bescheid), aber ich möchte euch mitteilen, dass der neue Lehrer erst im nächsten Schuljahr anfangen kann. Somit habt ihr weder Unterricht noch Prüfungen, abgesehen von den UTZen, die bis dahin von Professor Sherman unterricht werden."

Ich der Halle brach Gejubel unter den Schülern der ersten sechs Jahrgangsstufen aus.

Auch Cassy lächelte. Lily jedoch starrte nur voll Abscheu auf ihr Arithmantik Lehrbuch.

-

„Lily, kann ich dich eine Minute sprechen?" James stand neben der Tür zur Eingangshalle und hatte Lily dort abgefangen. Sie warf Cassy einen Blick zu, aber die wurde gerade von Sirius angesprochen und war hin und weg. Also nickte sie James zu und folgte ihm in einen kleinen Seitengang.

Eine Weile lang sahen sie sich schweigend an, dann fragte James: „Wie geht's dir? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Klar, was soll schon sein?" Sie lächelte gestellt. „Krudowski hat fünf Jahre in Askaban bekommen. Danach kann er gehen, wohin er will…"

„Lily ich wollte… weißt du… also… ich… liebe dich", presste James heraus, wurde rot bis zu den Haarspitzen und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

„Ja…", murmelte Lily verträumt, während sie durch das Fenster auf den See sah. „Damals war es Liebe."

* * *

_Erstmal hoffe ich natürlich, dass euch die Story nun gefallen hat, denn ich denke, jetzt ist sie zu Ende._

_Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern+g+_


End file.
